The dream of darkness
by Sheba-chan
Summary: Have you ever thought about what Ultima Weapon might have thought while fighting Squall and the others? (From Ultimas POV, rated for angst)


The dream of darkness  
  
Author's notes: I am from Germany, so there might be a few mistakes in my fic, please don't flame me because of this, I'm still learning English.  
  
This fiction is from Ultima Weapons POV and takes place in the Deep Sea Deposit  
  
******  
  
It's dark...it's warm...it's quiet...yes, finally, it's quiet again. I like it. Now I can sleep again, here, deep under the earth. Those annoying beings, the "humans" are gone. Finally. Ah, how I enjoy the darkness! There isn't much I enjoy in this world, but the heat and the darkness are really a blessing for my tortured soul.  
  
A small noise sounds through the silence. So you are still awake, my nameless brother? Yes, of course you are, at least you are a part of myself. You are my power, my part, my guardian, my accompanist. I think, you act. We are the perfect being. Maybe that's why the humans called us 'Ultima Weapon'.  
  
Not that I care about this. Humans are nothing. They live and they die. They are noisy. We don't like noisy beings, right? I heard them, talking, chattering, day after day, month after month. They don't understand the essence of living, the silence or the darkness. They understand nothing, so they are nothing. Just I understand and so, my brother does, too.  
  
Finally, I close my eyes. Now the darkness is washing over me, again. Silence and heat surround me. Maybe I can finally sleep now and feel the darkness forever. Slowly, my thoughts get sluggishly, drifting away into eternity....  
  
And then, a deep, vibrating noise screams through the silence, piercing my brain. I open my eyes, ready to scream in terror. Why? Why am I not allowed to sleep? Why am I not allowed to feel the silence and the darkness, the only things I care about?  
  
Something is pushing me upwards, away from the darkness. I scream. No! Why is even the darkness taken from me now? Who dares to do this?!  
  
I feel my sword in my hand, my beautiful sword, my only comrade besides my nameless brother. Now, the darkness is gone. Above me, I can hear voices. Humans. I thought they were gone. Determined to erase those last ones, I raise my sword. No one who dares to disturb my slumber will survive. This world is too cruel for something like mercy. Some are destined to live and some are destined to die. But for some reason, the humans won't understand.  
  
Finally, I reach the surface. Blinding light surrounds me and for a moment, I can see nothing. Then, my vision clears up and I see the three humans in front of me. How small they are. It's unbelievable how beings which are that small can annoy me that much.  
  
One of them is looking different and not as strong as the other two and I realise that this must be what humans call a 'woman'. Some strange, red stuff is covering her body.  
  
The second human is a strange individual, jumping up and down all the time. He (I think this sort of human is called 'man') has a drawing on his temple and some red, blue and blue material covers him. Now I remember that the material is called 'clothes'.  
  
The other man is different again and I must admit, he's interesting. Something in his eyes is very disturbing for me, but I'm unable to name it. In his hand is a beautiful sword. It glows in a light blue and seems to have a life of its own. Maybe I'll keep it later, even if it's small. No human should carry a weapon like this, humans can't esteem things like that.  
  
Now the jumping human attacks. I just feel a little tickling where he hits my brother, he's too small to do major damage. How annoying. I decide to end this quickly so I can return to my darkness.  
  
Light Pillar, my dear brother! I feel the power flowing through my body when I order him to release the attack. The human with the sword is still disturbing me, kill him first!  
  
I see the deadly light hitting him, he falls down, red blood flowing over the sword. Satisfied, I turn to the other humans. But then, the woman throws something in the air and I see a feather falling down. Suddenly, the fallen man is alive again. I roar in anger, how can this be?  
  
And finally, I can name what I can see in his eyes. It's determination. Determination to beat me, determination to stay alive. Oh, why don't you understand! You are destined to die!  
  
I roar again and use my sword, it hits the woman. She goes down, but stands up again. How confusing, they are not as weak as the usual human.  
  
Gravija! I use the spell, see how they fall down to their knees. And then, the man with the sword stands up. Suddenly, a light surrounds him. I don't know what it is, but before I can react he is running towards me. The sword is cutting into my flesh and I feel how my brother loses balance for a moment. After six hits, the human stops. Then, he raises his weapon again.  
  
"Lionheart!", he shouts. I don't understand the meaning of the word, but I can feel the power which is surrounding him.  
  
With a strength no human can have, he hits me again. I see myself thrown into the air before the sword crashes into my body again. Fast. Hard. I see my own blood flowing down my hand and for the first time in my life, I feel pain. It's a strange and not very pleasant feeling.  
  
Again and again, the swords cuts through my flesh, each hit hurts more. The glowing sword is rushing from left to right like a lightning. Then, the human hits me one last time. I feel the power exploding, I am surrounded by fire. And I fall.  
  
I can see how my brother crashes to the ground, but I don't feel it. Strange. Everything is quiet. I see the human in front of me. He is putting his sword into the scabbard. And I understand. I am dying.  
  
Oh, human with the disturbing eyes, have I been wrong? Can we...change our destiny? Am I the one who isn't understanding at all?  
  
Then, I feel it. Suddenly. I feel darkness. But it's not the darkness I have been in before. It's...ultimate. Full of silence. And I am happy. Finally. Now I may rest in my beloved darkness forever. I know that you can't understand me. But I want you to know, human with the glowing sword. I hope you can read it in my eyes.  
  
And then, before I finally let myself fall into the darkness, I open my eyes one last time. I see the human. And in a language he can't understand I say the only words I said in my entire life.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
******  
  
I can't remember how Ultima Weapon died, o well. If you don't understand what I mean with 'nameless brother': After looking at the Omega Weapon action figure who can split up into the beast and the humanoid I realised that the Weapons may be some kind of combined being. So the 'nameless brother' is the lower part, the beast.  
  
Please be nice and review!  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
~Faria 


End file.
